


'Heathers' Headcanons

by lifeisjusta_phase



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff and Angst, My headcanons, No Smut, Swearing, They all have issues, Why Did I Write This?, chandler is a bitch?? but she's getting better, duke is a nerd, heather macaroni is #cinnamonroll, honestly did this for fun lol, lmao im trash, nsfw whats that, so back off, veronica's love in life is coffee, we been knew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeisjusta_phase/pseuds/lifeisjusta_phase
Summary: Headcanons for the Heathers I think up of during a day to day basis, because I'm trash and I'm proud.Request what headcanons of mine you want to see in the comments of the latest chapter. If I don't do your request, I'm very sorry! I only have so much time and energy.Anything is welcome, except NSFW and kink related requests. I'm very not comfortable with those, so please refrain from asking them. Romance is fine, even though I have no idea how it works because I'm lonely. Fluff is welcome, and angst is my city.Established ships are Chansaw (Heather Chandler/Veronica) and Mcduke (Heather Duke/Heather McNamara). I probably won't do any other ships, as this is my own universe.Feel free to use any of my headcanons for fan-fiction or one shots! I will be so honoured, but just make sure to credit me for the inspiration!Updates whenever I feel like it, so be patient.Hope you enjoy! ox





	1. Height Headcanons

**Height:**

**Heather Chandler-**

Heather Chandler is the second tallest of the group, standing at around 5 feet 8 inches (173 cm). This allows her to defend herself pretty well and tower over quivering students as she destroys them. It’s terrifying. 

Strangely, Veronica flushes deep red and bites her lip whenever this happens, but then pulls Heather aside to lecture her on the importance of ‘being nice’ and ‘to stop making everyone think you’re the devil’. Heather’s not sure how she feels about this, but tries to better herself ~~for Veronica.~~

She’s even taller and deadlier when she’s wearing her vibrant red 5 inch heels. They make pretty good dick kickers. Kurt and Ram avoid her whenever she has her heels on, which is almost everyday. 

Heather loves to flaunt her height during casual days out but is annoyed when Veronica shows up to crush her pride (she’s not even _that_ shorter than her). 

It’s a great feeling when puts on her heels and boasts about how she’s taller than Veronica (ha). Duke and McNamara shake their heads, but Veronica finds it cute. 

It’s another great feeling when she kicks Veronica in the the thighs for calling her ‘cute’. She finds it _absolutely insulting._ Yep, _totally does not make her heart flutter._ Duke never mentions Heather’s tomato-red face, for fear of a kick to the thighs as well.

**Heather Duke-**

Heather Duke is pretty average, standing at around 5 feet 4 inches (163 cm), making her the second shortest of the group. But what she loses in height, she makes up for attitude. 

Her language is basically snark and sarcasm, destroying egos left and right. It’s pretty great to see students scurry away from her after a brutal beat down. Even Chandler can’t match her sass.

Heather doesn’t like to wear heels. They give her bad memories of that one incident (she hasn’t told Veronica about it). She tries not to think about it, but if she has to wear them (mainly due to Chandler bugging her non-stop), it’s usually a pair of 3 inch dark green heels. 

She often needs help getting stuff from very high places. Because of this, Heather cherishes the moments when she retrieves stuff for McNamara instead. It’s _definitely_ because she likes to be reminded that she’s taller than McNamara. _Not_ because McNamara gives her the _cutest smile ever_ when she does it. _Pffft, as if._

Her height makes both her and McNamara targets for Kurt and Ram, but she is able to keep them talking and slip them out of the situation. 

If that doesn’t work, their emergency plan is for McNamara to get ready to punch them until either Veronica or Chandler (or both) come to rescue them. Thankfully, they have never needed to use Plan B, ~~though Heather certainly isn’t gonna complain if she’s able to see McNamara’s muscles in action.~~

**Heather McNamara-**

Heather McNamara is the shortest of the group, and she’s very sensitive about it. She stands at 5 feet 2 inches (158 cm), and doesn’t take nicely to teasing. She makes up for her height with her strength (Duke’s pretty sure she has abs, not that she’s been looking). Probably because of all of that cheerleading and after school sports she does. 

It remains a mystery on how she’s able to fit everything in on her timetable. Everyone wonders how one tiny bean of a person could be so active. Frankly, Chandler is baffled how Heather even enjoys sport in the first place.

Veronica actively avoids making jokes about Heather’s height after she was send to the nurse’s office with a black eye (she deserved it). Despite this, Chandler gets away with making short jokes and Veronica sometimes uses Heather’s head as an arm rest. It’s annoying, but endearing. 

Ram and Kurt target her because of her height, along with Duke, but Duke’s witty comebacks usually save them from anymore trouble. Heather appreciates Duke’s efforts to protect her. ~~She finds it hot.~~

Heather often tries to retrieve stuff on high shelves by herself, which usually ends in tears and hot chocolate. Veronica or Chandler end up getting it for her, to which Heather puts down her mug and insists she ‘could have done it herself’. 

However, when Duke helps her, she smiles and blushes instead. This has sparked many a venting conversations between Veronica and Chandler over Heather’s stubborn nature (and obvious crush). It’s great bonding time for the two of them.

**Veronica-**

Veronica Sawyer is the tallest out of all of them, and takes great pride in this fact. She stands at a whopping 6 feet (183 cm) tall. It’s partly why Kurt and Ram avoid her daily, though she’s never really done anything to them to warrant this fear. 

It’s even more confusing when she realises they are slightly taller than her anyway. Still, she’s not complaining. More protection means less distraction when it comes to writing in her diary and reading a good book on the school steps.

Duke and McNamara get pestered daily by Kurt and Ram, but they are quickly stopped when Veronica shows up with her famous glare and Chandler with her killer heels. To Chandler’s great relief (I wonder why), Veronica finds heels uncomfortable and impractical, and never wears them. 

She prefers flats, a choice Duke _aggressively_ agrees with. It’s one of only few things Veronica and Duke can agree on (Veronica’s not sure why, probably something to do with the incident. She’s scared to ask).

Being the tallest also has it’s downfalls. Veronica envies Duke and McNamara whenever they borrow clothes from her or Chandler. She also unknowingly blocks everyone’s view at the movie theatre and can never fit in anyone’s bed during sleepovers, so she has to sleep on the floor. 

She’s a blushing mess whenever Chandler voluntarily joins her on the floor, but quickly covers it up. Chandler always pretends not to notice when the lights are on. It’s become a routine and Veronica’s sure Chandler is just doing it to embarrass her, ~~but she’s absolutely fine with that.~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, first headcanon down, lots more to go. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Request anything you want to see down in the comments! Read the comment rules down below.
> 
> Comment Rules:  
> \- NO NSFW or kinky requests in the comments please (age play, BDSM etc.).  
> \- No spam or threats or I WILL NOT respond.  
> \- Be nice to each other, okay? The world doesn't need anymore negativity.  
> \- These are my headcanons, so don't get triggered in the comments. They are not official in anyway.  
> \- Please no pressuring me to finish or hurry up in a rude or disrespectful way.  
> \- I welcome constructive criticism, so don't be afraid to type out some ways I can improve!  
> \- Flaming and hate comments will not be tolerated though.  
> \- If I have triggered anyone with disrespectful or improper portrayal of mental illness, medical problems or the like, PLEASE correct me and teach me how to fix it in the comments. I mean ABSOLUTELY no harm and love to learn!


	2. Chansaw and Mcduke Relationship Headcanons

**Chansaw + Mcduke Relationship Headcanons-**

**Chansaw:**  
\- Heather Chandler is (unfortunately) shorter than Veronica, which means she’s the little spoon. Heather always complains, but Veronica knows she secretly enjoys it (a lot).  
\- Veronica often smells like new paper and coffee, a smell Heather now claims to be her favourite. It’s even better when they’re cuddling. The scent helps her sleep, knowing that Veronica is right there.

\- Despite being a total bitch (she’s working on it), Heather cannot stand horror movies and often buries her head in Veronica’s shoulder. Not that Veronica’s complaining. It’s really cute.

\- Heather swears Veronica is addicted to instant coffee. She always tells her that, ‘You’re a Heather, you really don’t need to be doing so much homework at fucking 2 am,’ but it’s always lost on Veronica. For Veronica, it gives her an energy boost to look over and see Heather sleeping on her bed as she finishes her work (with her trusty mug of coffee).

\- Heather has the cutest freckles and on the rare occasion that Heather doesn’t wear makeup to school, Veronica stops and stares at her in the cafeteria to count them. Every time, She’s usually interrupted by Heather tackling her and telling her to stop staring at her face. Every time, Veronica tells her to not cover them up. Heather often blushes a deep red at that.

\- Veronica’s anxiety usually shows when she’s under stress or in a tough situation. It often leads to her being skittish and nervous and interferes with her life. When Heather notices Veronica’s increased discomfort, she pulls her aside anywhere that’s quiet and calmly talks to her until she’s okay. Veronica loves her even more because of this.

\- Heather’s fluffy ginger hair is always so soft, which leads to a lot of touching and prodding from Veronica. Heather is usually annoyed, but doesn’t really mind. Veronica loves Heather’s floof and often plays with it as they’re curled on the couch watching a movie.

\- Veronica is the morning person, and drags Heather out of bed if they’re sleeping together after a sleepover the night before. Heather responds by clinging to the blankets all the way down to the kitchen. McNamara usually has to step in by physically prying her away from her blanket, to which Heather hisses and attempts to punch her.

\- Heather loves to get Veronica flustered at school in anyway possible. This means teasing her in the bathroom, grabbing her thigh in the cafeteria, pinning her on the wall of the storage room or sitting way to close to her during class. It often goes exactly as planned. However, if Veronica starts to get anxious and starts breathing too fast, she immediately stops.

\- Veronica is annoyed at how Heather texts. It’s all teen lingo and abbreviations she doesn’t know half the meaning of. It’s quite a struggle figuring it out before Heather starts worrying why she isn’t replying. She’s trying to get Chandler to type where it actually legible, but Chandler just pouts and says she won’t ‘lose part of her soul’. She’s often tried getting help from McNamara and Duke, but they just shrug and tell her they’ve been dealing with it for years.

**Mcduke-**  
\- McNamara, as established before, is very strong. This is perfect for Duke, as she has a really hard time open jars and water bottles. This is where her midget girlfriend comes to the rescue, saving her and providing her with nourishment.

\- McNamara has ADHD and finds it very hard to concentrate or stay still. Because of this, Duke is very patient with her to settle down and loves her just the same. Duke finds it helps to read to her to get her to relax and also reminds her to take her meds, and she’s more than happy to sit down and spend some quality time with her girlfriend.

\- Duke is the smart one of the couple and helps McNamara with her homework. While she’s definitely not as dedicated to work as Veronica is when it comes to academics, she still finds it important. She tutors McNamara every Friday, but it usually ends in a lot of make out sessions and forgotten textbooks. Damn.

\- McNamara definitely has the sport side going for her. She loves giving her girlfriend piggy back rides when she gets tired, though only when no one’s looking. Duke always manages to attend every one of McNamara’s after school cheerleading practice. She appreciates McNamara’s muscles very much and often, Veronica or Chandler have to snap her out of ogling them when they visit.

\- Duke’s bulimia is getting better, and McNamara knows it won’t heal overnight. While it is a very long and difficult journey, McNamara helps Duke in every way possible. She makes sure Duke doesn’t skip a meal and keeps track of her progress. McNamara’s constant dedication gets annoying for Duke, but she knows it’s important to both of them and is determined to get better.

\- Heather McNamara is the definition of sunshine itself. She always excited about anything and everything, something Duke finds adorable. It’s an added bonus that McNamara is also the contact type, loving hugs, kisses and cuddles. Duke can definitely live with that, though it gets somewhat embarrassing when it happens in public. It’s pretty nice that McNamara is quite chubby and short, perfect for squishing with hugs.

\- McNamara loves playing with Duke’s hair. It’s great for fidgeting with when she gets restless. Duke is content with waking up to a braid tied in her hair. When Duke is awake, she finds that McNamara playing with her hair is also very soothing and calming. It lets her know that they’re together and makes each of them feel safe in each other’s arms.

\- McNamara LOVES Duke’s Jeep. It’s scratched, a little dirty and looks a bit worse for wear, but she considers it one of the most cozy places to hide from the world. Duke is puzzled at her girlfriend’s infatuation with her moderately okay car. It’s got a lot of room, but she finds it strange that McNamara has the money to buy her own Lamborghini or Roll Royce (many of them) but still chooses her dented vehicle. McNamara says that it’s very special to her and has a lot of cuddle room, something that Duke can’t argue with. The best days have been spent holed up in Duke’s Jeep, hiding from their parents as they watch ‘Mean Girls’ on an iPad while munching popcorn.

\- McNamara is loaded, but she never really brings it up or flaunts it. You could never tell she was rich until you visited her house for yourself. Because she’s rich, she loves lavishing Duke with expensive presents, especially on holidays like Valentine’s Day and Christmas. Chandler and Veronica always point out that their gifts are never as shiny as Duke’s, though it’s all in good fun. Duke has insisted that she doesn’t need $50 custom made scrunchies to feel loved, but McNamara just tells her to shut up and let her spoil her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy... look who decided to just pop up out of nowhere and update my fan fiction after like... a month of inactivity? Yep... it's meee... hiiii again...
> 
> Ok ok, before you attack me, I know I've been gone for a pretty long time. There's just been a lot going on in high school. So much assignments and homework. I've just been very overwhelmed, soooo... forgive me? please?? The work is STILL piling up, so expect a lot of delays in the future too. I am so sorry, but nothing I can do about it.
> 
> Anyways! hope you enjoyed this (very late) chapter!
> 
> Request anything you want to see down in the comments! Read the comment rules down below.
> 
> Comment Rules:  
> \- NO NSFW or kinky requests in the comments please (age play, BDSM etc.).  
> \- No spam or threats or I WILL NOT respond.  
> \- Be nice to each other, okay? The world doesn't need anymore negativity.  
> \- These are my headcanons, so don't get triggered in the comments. They are not official in anyway.  
> \- Please no pressuring me to finish or hurry up in a rude or disrespectful way.  
> \- I welcome constructive criticism, so don't be afraid to type out some ways I can improve!  
> \- Flaming and hate comments will not be tolerated though.  
> \- If I have triggered anyone with disrespectful or improper portrayal of mental illness, medical problems or the like, PLEASE correct me and teach me how to fix it in the comments. I mean ABSOLUTELY no harm and love to learn!


End file.
